<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Alpha's Heart by sarione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744949">An Alpha's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarione/pseuds/sarione'>sarione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Omegaverse, Parental Bonding, Scenting, Soul Bond, True Mates, Whipping, more will be added as the story moves along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarione/pseuds/sarione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lost everything in war.  He's too young to be conscripted and so he's been enslaved.  He's alone, afraid, and desperately wants his mother....something he can't have.  He's sold to someone who he hopes will be kind to him but his first night shatters him.  The question is, can he recover?  Especially when his true mate is close by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a side project that I'm working on when I need a break from war and tactics so don't worry, this WILL get updated as I write on it.  I hope you enjoy.  If you do, send me a comment and let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young Alpha was scared.  He was all alone now.  His home had been over run and taken by an invading force.  Every of age male had been taken and either conscripted or forced into slavery.  The young alpha was just under the age limit and so he was enslaved.  He was in a cage with several others and his eyes were downcast.  Finally, a pair of hands reached in and pulled him out.  It was his turn on the auction block.  He was brought out and his hands were shackled over his head and he was put on display. </p><p>He was so grateful his mother could not see him like this.  Shackled and naked.  He was being poked and prodded all over his body.  Some even took an interest in what was between his legs.  As an Alpha he was built and endowed like one.  Big, strong and tall.  He was handsome and young, but he had matured and was a full-grown alpha at the tender age of 17.  Some were curious for what he could give them sexually.  The young alpha was well endowed, and his knot was visible even when he was not aroused.  Some of his prospective buyers tried to arouse him but they were not successful, much to several of the buyers disappointment.  Some really wanted to see him in an aroused state. </p><p>The bidding began and his fate would soon be decided.  The best he could hope for was a master that would not beat him or starve him.  He had heard the horror stories from others in the cages and he prayed to the gods that be that this would not be his fate.  He would work.  He would work hard, to exhaustion even, whatever it took to keep the whips away from his back.   </p><p>The bidding went on.  Ten thousand gold for this young alpha’s life.  A tear slipped out that he could not stop.  His heart ached.  Oh how his heart ached.  He wanted to mourn but he could not.  Finally, he was sold.  Sixteen thousand gold.  That was the price for his life.  Sold to a man in the back.  At least it wasn’t one of the ones who tried to touch him sexually.  He was taken down and taken to the back and placed in a cage, waiting to go to his new home.   </p><p>An hour later the young alpha was removed from his cage and taken to where he would now have to call home.  He tried to look around while keeping his head down.  He could see that his master was rich and owned several slaves.  They appeared to him to at least be well taken care of so maybe, just maybe, he had lucked out and had a kind master.  After the cart stopped that had him on it, he was taken to the back to a slave house.  It was a decent size, but they took him to a room in the back.  A smaller room.  His gut clinched and fear took hold when he saw the contents of the room.  Whips of varying types hung on the walls; chains hung down from the ceiling.  They took him and stretched out his arms and chained him up.  They walked out and left him there.   </p><p>After a few minutes of intense worry, fear and frayed nerves, the master walked in.  His master circled him and looked him over.  He was breathing hard, utterly scared to death.  The Master placed his hand in the small of the slaves back and said to him. “Relax, do not be afraid.”  The master then asked him “What is your name?” </p><p>“My name?” he said.  “My name is Tera.” </p><p>“Well, Tera, I am Lord Amicus.  How old are you?” </p><p>“Seventeen.” </p><p>Lord Amicus sighed.  “So young for this to have happened to you.”  He looked Tera over.  He was young and strong.  He would be a good worker, however, first things first.  The young slave would need to be firmly put into his place.  This was the unpleasant part of a slaves first day here.  Necessary, but unpleasant.  Time to lay down the rules. </p><p>“First of all, I do not want you to be afraid of anyone here.  If you abide by the rules, you will be treated well and with respect.  The rules are not difficult but are set in stone.  Understand?” </p><p>Tera nodded his head.  Tera was to speak when spoken to, those were the rules and that Amicus would have to change, for now he let it slide, he only just arrived after all and his night was going to be difficult enough as it was. </p><p>“From this moment forward you will be responsible for knowing them.  There will be no exceptions.  If you break them, you will be punished.  The severity of your punishment will be left up to me.”  he stopped for a minute.  Tera was panicking and was nearing a frantic state.  Amicus stopped and again touched him and said, “Please, Tera, calm down.”  Amicus felt bad because here he was trying to cultivate Tera’s trust, yet he was about to destroy it.  He would not understand why these things were being done to him.  He probably didn’t even hardly understand why he was now a slave.  “I will go over the rules with you so that there are no surprises.  As I’m sure by now you have guessed the purpose of this room.  Slaves are disciplined in this room.  No slave is ever brought here and whipped where it wasn’t necessary or deserved.  I may be tough but I do my best to be fair.  Okay?” </p><p>Tera nodded again.   </p><p>“From this moment forward you will always address me as ‘My Lord’.  When you are spoken to you will answer with your voice.  Yes, my lord or no, my lord.  For now, you will work.  I expect your best from you.  If you are unable to do what is asked of you there needs to be a very good reason.  Simply because you don’t want to will only get you brought in here.  You have no position in this house.  Everyone is above you.  You will address those over you as sir or ma’am.  Do you understand so far?” </p><p>Tera lifted his head slightly and said, “Yes, my Lord.” </p><p>Amicus smiled.  “Well done.  All your needs will be met by the matron where you will be housed, so no need to worry about that.  You will be given adequate clothing, blankets and food.  You won’t lack but remember, take it for granted and it will be taken from you.  Do you understand?” </p><p>Tera nodded, “Yes, my Lord.” </p><p>Amicus was pleased so far.  “When you are brought before me it will always be in here.  You will be shackled as you are now and stripped naked.  You will never stand before me clothed.  If you must be disciplined you will be shackled and stripped, discipline is always received on the naked body.  You need to understand that just because you are whipped doesn’t mean that you will be cut and scarred.  I won’t stripe you unless it’s truly necessary.” </p><p>A man came into the room with a whip in his hand and stood next to the door, a woman followed him in.  Tera started to tense up. </p><p>“This is your first night and as such you must be taught your place, so you will receive your first whipping.”  Tera started to panic again, after all this just to be whipped anyway.  A tear slipped down his face.  What was to be the first of many, he was sure.  “Your Matron and the Slave Master will see to it.  When it’s done you will be taken to your bed, but you will not be allowed anything for your pain for the next 24 hours.  That is to ensure the discipline you received sinks in.”   </p><p>The Matron stepped forward, she had what looked like a soft cloth in her hand and something else he wasn’t sure of.  She looked sad but smiled at him anyway.  “This is to protect your genital area.”  She gently took him and wrapped him the in soft cloth and then she secured it to his body.  “The cloth,” she explained, “is in case you wet yourself.”  Once she had him prepared, she stepped back and into her place.   </p><p>The Slave Master approached Tera.  His fear intensified.  The Slave Master sighed and said, “There is nothing I can say to you that will comfort you or assuage your fear in any way.  Please, try not to tense up, it will only make this worse.” </p><p>But Tera couldn’t and when the first lash fell on his back he cried out.  It wasn’t a human sound he made.  No, he was still too young.  He sounded like an injured puppy screaming for its mother.  After what seemed like ages he had been thoroughly whipped from his shoulders down his back, his bottom and down the back of his thighs.  The Slave Master was whipping Tera’s legs when finally, he found his voice and the only thing he could do was call out for the one who brought him into this world.  It broke the Matrons heart but there was nothing she could do for him and she was sure he would not truly want his mother to see what was being done to him and yet he called for her, pleaded for her anyway.  Not soon enough the whipping was over.  His body was a crimson red and welted and you could feel the heat rising off him.  Amicus came back in and inspected the Slave Master’s handiwork. </p><p>“Take him to his bed.”  Amicus said. </p><p>The Matron approached him and said, “My lord, a word please.” </p><p>Amicus nodded and followed her out the door.  “Yes?” </p><p>“My Lord,” she began.  “I have a request.” </p><p>Amicus smiled at her, “What is it?” </p><p>She cleared her throat and said, “My Lord, he is still a pup, and he has lost everything in these past few days.  During his whipping he cried for his mother, which means he is obviously still parentally bonded.  My Lord please, let him mourn.  Show him that mercy and allow him that.  He will be bitter otherwise and it may ruin him.” </p><p>Amicus looked at the Matron and sighed.  “Let’s follow him to his bed and see how he acts.” </p><p>They got him to this bed and the Matron began her work.  She knelt in front of him so he could see her.  She brushed his hair back out of his face and took her sleeve and dried his eyes.  One of the girls was standing by, waiting for the Matron to give her instructions.  “Miriam, go find me the softest blanket you can.” </p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”  She said and quickly ran off to find one.  </p><p>The Matron tried to give him an encouraging smile, but Tera was in so much pain that all he could do now was whine.  On the upside the Matron was an omega.  Tera’s mother must also be an omega judging from his cries during the whipping.  The best she could hope for was the get the pup to bond to her in the hopes that her scent would comfort him.  However, she needed to check him first.   </p><p>“Don’t be afraid.  My name is Rachel, and I am your Matron.  Let me take this off you and check you.”   </p><p>Tera still whined a bit, but he let her do what she needed to do.  She gently pulled the device that had him secured to his body and gently removed the soft cloth.  It was as she feared, somewhere along the way he had wet himself.  Tera realized what had happened and was sorely ashamed.  Tears formed in his eyes, his whining increased, and he turned his face towards the pillow under his head.  Rachel turned his face and made him look at her. </p><p>“Don’t be ashamed.  This happens to most.  The stress, fear and pain of what you were going through makes nearly all lose control.  It’s ok.” </p><p>Miriam finally came back with a soft blanket to cover him with but before she did Rachel asked her to bring her a warm damp cloth to clean Tera with.  She gently cleaned him up and then had Tera lay on his stomach.  Then she got a bucket of cool water, and she bathed his back, his bottom and his legs.  Everywhere the whip had touched, she gently washed.  When she was finally done, she gently patted him dry and laid the soft blanket over him, completely covering him.  She got back down where he could see her.  On an Alpha or an Omega there are 3 places where there are scent glands, the neck, the wrist, and the genital area.  Rachel held out her wrist to let the pup get a whiff of her scent.  Tera did catch her scent, but it wasn’t quite right.  He backed up and whined.  She tried again but the same reaction happened.  “Please, Tera.  I know I’m not your mother.  I wish I could bring her to you, but I cannot.  The best I can do for you is to let you bond to me.”   </p><p>Tera whined a bit more and so Rachel let it go for now.  He needed to mourn, that much was obvious.  “I’ll leave you be for now.  Try to sleep if you can.”  She gently stroked his face and again dried his eyes.  “It will be alright.” </p><p>Rachel got up and went out into the night.  Amicus followed her out and when they were out of earshot of Tera, he said to her, “Well?” </p><p>“He needs to mourn my Lord.  I offered him my scent and he caught it, but he refused it.  That’s not a bad thing, but it is a sign that he needs to mourn his loss.  If I can bond the pup, then it will be better for him.” </p><p>Amicus sighed.  “I want him to work Rachel.  That’s what I bought him for.” </p><p>Rachel lowered her head and said, “Yes my Lord.”  She heard Tera’s cries again and so she turned to go to the pup.  While it was true, in body he was matured but his age was what it was.  He was, in fact, a pup.  He watched Rachel lay down with Tera.  She was trying so hard to comfort him, but he was not to be comforted.  His whining and cries intensified again.  Rachel offered him her scent again, but he refused it.  “Come on Tera.  I know you need to mourn but you can’t.” </p><p>Then it seemed Tera found his voice again and cried out, “Mom!  Please!  I want my Mother!”  Then that was it, it would like a fountain from the deep opened up somewhere inside Tera and he wept.  All of his fear, his confusion, and his pain came gushing out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slave Master was sitting outside, listening to his cries.  It broke his heart and so he sat there, just listening.  Amicus had seen him sitting there and approached him.  “Tom?  Are you alright?” </p><p>Tom clinched his hands.  “You had me whip a pup.  A pup my Lord!”   </p><p>Amicus could see Tom was really upset by this.  But that was the rule, and it must be upheld.  “Those are the rules, Tom.  All male slaves are whipped their first night.  Their place must be taught to them.  Pup or not no exception can be made.” </p><p>“Then all he has learned is that his place is at the end of a whip.  Gods, I pray I haven’t ruined him.”  Tom was broken.  He stood up and faced Amicus.  “My Lord, if I had realized his age, I would have taken his place.” </p><p>“How generous of you.”  Amicus sighed.  “You and Rachel have been greatly affected by this.  I can see that.”  He turned back towards where Rachel and Tera were but now there was another sound coming from the pup.  A grunting sound was heard, and Tom and Amicus make their way back to the slave house.  As they approached the sound became clearer.  It was coming from Tera and he was nosing towards Rachel’s neck.   </p><p>“What is he doing?”  Tom asked curiously. </p><p>Rachel smiled big and said, “He’s seeking my scent now.  He wants his mother’s but he’s taking mine.  You hear him?” </p><p>Tom and Amicus nodded that they could.  Tera sounded like a grunting, blind and newborn pup searching for his mother to nurse.  Tom took heart to this.  “Rachel, can you bond him?” </p><p>“I’m trying now.”  Rachel opened her neck to him again and Tera’s nose found its way there.  He was close but not quite.  Tears made its way out again and he backed up.  Rachel sighed.  “He’s so hurt right now, physically and emotionally.  His heart aches and his body burns.  It’s no wonder he can’t, and he’s trying so hard.”  Rachel continued to pet him and stroke his face, but Tera grunted and nosed and sought her neck again.  She opened up and the pup tried again but ultimately it still just hurt too much.  Rachel sighed.  “Tera don’t try anymore tonight.  You need to rest.”  She pulled Tera too herself and then turned her face up towards Amicus.  “My Lord I will make my plea one more time.  Please, allow him the chance to mourn his loss and give me the chance to bond him.  My Lord, please….” </p><p>Amicus closed his eyes turned his face up.  He was thinking.  Thinking that he understood the slave's plight but that it could not get in the way of how things were run and yet, if he didn’t allow this, would Tera truly be ruined and thus cheating himself out of a good worker.  No exception was ever made for a slave.  For them, the rules were ridged, unbending, but was that the right thing to do in this case.  Would showing a bit of compassion be the saving grace that this pup needed.  Was possible.  Amicus sighed again.  “Let me think about this.”  He walked outside and was met by his wife.  “Lyria, what are you doing out here?” </p><p>“You were taking so long that I….” She heard the grunting sounds and heard Rachel shushing him.  “What in the world Amicus.”  She lifted up the hem of her skirts and made for the slave house.  When she got there, she saw Rachel with the new slave.  “He’s but a pup!  Oh Amicus, you didn’t.” </p><p>“Lyria, the rules are the rules.”  Amicus said to her. </p><p>She glared at him just a bit and turned back to Rachel.  “Are you trying to bond him?” </p><p>“Yes, My Lady, I am but he’s not taking it well.  He’s in a lot of pain, both his heart and his body.  I don’t think I can bond him tonight.  He keeps trying but it just hurts too much for him right now.”  Rachel told her.  She looked back down at Tera who was trying yet again.  “Tera, you need to rest.  Try again in the morning.”  Tera grunted and whined a little bit but stopped and turned his face towards the pillow.  “Sleep now pup.  Sleep.”   </p><p>Lyria slipped around to his back and lifted the blanket up.  She gasped at what she saw.  “Oh Amicus!”  She shook her head.  “Well, it’s no wonder he’s having trouble.  He probably needs to mourn.” </p><p>“He does My Lady.  If he can mourn his loss, I should be able to bond him.  If he cannot then I fear he will be ruined.”  Rachel sighed as she continued to pet Tera.   </p><p>Lyria turned to Amicus and said, “Husband, a word please.” </p><p>Amicus followed his wife outside the door.  She turned to him and said, “Amicus, let him have a few days.  I understand your reasons, but you will ruin this one if you don’t.  Have compassion and show him that mercy.  I promise you it will be worth it in what you will get back from the slave.”  </p><p>Amicus sighed and turned back towards the house.  He approached Rachel, knelt down and said, “Ok, give him a week.  Bond him if you can.  Ok?” </p><p>Rachel was in tears, “Thank you my Lord!  Thank you!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it took so long.  Next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and Tera had barely slept.  His body was stiff.  He tried to move but it hurt, and he grunted.  Rachel heard him stirring and came to his side.  “Don’t try to move around too much.  Are you stiff?” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”  Tera answered her. </p><p>“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” </p><p>Shame came over Tera’s face and answered back in a quiet whisper.  “Yes ma’am.” </p><p>Rachel smiled at him, “It’s ok Tera.  I’ll help you.  Stay here, I’ll get the bucket for you.” </p><p>Rachel quickly ran and grabbed the bucket and came back to Tera’s bedside.  “I can help you if you need it.” </p><p>Tera’s face grew beat red.  “I’ll do it.” </p><p>Rachel chuckled at him but nodded her assent.  “Go ahead then.” </p><p>Tera stiffly sat up on the edge of the bed.  It hurt to sit.  It hurt to bend his back or his legs.  He had the blanket wrapped around him for some form of modesty as he was silll very naked underneath.  He brought the bucket over to himself, opened the blanket up just enough and relieved himself.   </p><p>After Rachel had taken the bucket away and come back she sat down next to him.  “When was the last time you ate?” </p><p>Tera looked down and tried to remember.  “I think it was the day before yesterday.” </p><p>“Ok well I’m sure you are hungry so wait here and I’ll get your breakfast.” </p><p>So Tera waited.  Rachel wasn’t gone long and she was back with eggs, sausages, bread and tomatoes.  Tera’s eyes were wide with surprise.  When the slave traders had him he had been fed just enough to keep him alive and going.  Usually it was stale old bread or cheese that was about to go bad.  Rachel gave him juice to drink instead of dirty water.  His tears glistened and nearly spilled back over again. </p><p>Rachel was intrigued by his reaction to the food.  “What’s the matter?” </p><p>“I.. well..I..”  Tera stammered.  Truth was he didn’t know what to expect.   </p><p>“Tera,”  Rachel smiled.  “Lord Amicus is not a cruel man despite what you went through last night.”  Rachel pat his cheek.  “He feeds and clothes us well.  We are warm in the winter and cool in the summer.  He is tough is true, but he does his best to be fair.  I think you will find that for being a slave you wound up in the hands of a good master.”  Rachel gave him a smile.  “You will work, you will work hard but if you try you will find that even if you fail at something he will simply tell you to dust yourself off and try again.”  Rachel stood up, “Go ahead and eat your breakfast.  I’ll be back shortly.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” </p><p>After Tera was done with his breakfast Miriam came over to him.  “I’ll take this from you.  Rachel said to lay down and get yourself comfortable. She will be with you shortly.” </p><p>Tera nodded and tried to scoot back on the bed but he just hurt.  Tera winced.   </p><p>Miriam saw it and said something to him.  “Are you ok?  Can I help you at all?” </p><p>“No ma’am, I’ll be ok.  I just hurt so bad.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I know you must.  Here, let me help you lay down.”  Miriam took the blanket that was wrapped around him and laid it aside.  Tera was very self-conscious about his nakedness but Miriam waved it aside.  “Tera, it is what it is.  Just lay down and I’ll cover you up.” </p><p>Tera got himself laid down and Miriam laid the soft blanket on his still burning body.  It hurt.  So he rolled onto his side.  That was better.  Less of the fabric touching him the better it felt.  He laid there contemplating his new situation.  Tears started to fall.  His parents had seen to it that he had been well educated.  He had just completed his schooling and had made preparations to go for higher education but now… now that was all gone.  His father had been killed right in front of him and soldiers had taken him.  His mother and his two sisters were now alone and forced to fend for themselves.  This was not right.  But what could he do?  He was now a slave.  He didn’t notice Rachel lay down in front of him.   </p><p>Rachel noticed his tears, “Hey, what’s wrong?” </p><p>Tera told her. </p><p>She figured as much.  War was terrible and the results were never good for those defeated.  So many lives and families torn apart and destroyed, just like Tera’s.  Rachel took a deep breath, “Tera, don’t give up hope.  Perhaps in the not too distant future we can get word to your mother that you are alive and well.  If you work hard and can rise in the master’s favor then perhaps he will be willing to help your mother and sisters and you can see them or even bring them here.” </p><p>“No!  I don’t want them to be slaves.  It’s bad enough I’m enslaved.  I don’t want that for them.” </p><p>Rachel smiled, “Not every person you see working here are slaves.  There are many workers here that the master pays as well.” </p><p>Tera turned his eyes up towards her face.  She had given him a measure of hope and he was grateful. </p><p>“Tera, just relax for now.  Let your instincts take over.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”   </p><p>Tera laid back and relaxed.  He hurt, but it was tolerable now.  There was something about Rachel though.  Her scent and being so close to her.  He was still a pup and because she was an Omega that’s why he was drawn to her.    </p><p>They lay there for a little while and Tera’s instincts started to take over, but he was a still a little bit apprehensive.  Rachel comforted him and reassured him, “Tera, it’s ok.  Let your instincts take control.” </p><p>Tera nodded and let go.  He began nosing towards Rachel’s neck, grunting like a newborn pup searching out his mother.  Tera nosed and nosed seeking, searching.  Finally, Rachel opened up for him and let him in.  Tera quickly buried his nose and breathed.  This time, instead of pulling away... he stayed. </p><p>Lyria had come out to check on the pup and saw the scene in front of her.  this was a good sign!  It also looked like Rachel was prepared.  Lyria walked over to the side Rachel could see her at and knelt.  She lifted the blanket and checked the pup.  His back, bottom and legs were still red, but his welts had gone down.  That was good.  She turned her attention back to Rachel.  “You are prepared I see.” </p><p>Rached nodded.  “Yes, My Lady.  If he will bond, I intend to do it today.  Miriam has taken over my duties for the day.” </p><p>Lyria nodded her agreement.  “Let me know when you feel the urge.  I’ll help you.” </p><p>“Thank you, My Lady.”  Rachel said with a grateful smile.   </p><p>Tera sniffed and grunted and nosed and finally something triggered in Tera.  It was the urge to bond.  His grunting increased and he began to root.  At this point Tera was on pure instinct. </p><p>“My Lady!!” </p><p>Lyria came running and saw.  “Oh!  Do you feel the urge?” </p><p>“Yes!  it came on me fast and my breasts are so heavy My Lady.” </p><p>“Right, I’ll get a blanket, you take care of him.” </p><p>Rachel went ahead and opened the front of her top, positioned herself and waited.  Tera found his way to her breast, latched on and nursed. </p><p>Lyria came back with a blanket and draped it.  Covering Tera’s head and blocking Rachel from view. </p><p>“If you need anything you let me know.”  </p><p>“Yes, My Lady.  Thank you for your help.”   </p><p>Rachel peered down at the nursing pup.  This was different than nursing and bonding a newborn.  This pup was older, and she could feel his emotions in the bonding.  His worry, pain, stress and relief from the hope that she gave to him.  She was brought back from her thoughts when she realized that he had finished with one and needed to be directed to the other.  Rachel stuck her finger at Tera’s mouth, and he let go.  She moved him to her other breast, and he latched on but didn’t nurse right away.  Rachel tickled his lips and it stimulated him enough he started to nurse.   </p><p>For the next five hours he would nurse off and on until the bond was complete.  When it was done Rachel laid him down and got up.  Lyria had been in and out during this time making sure Rachel was ok and that she didn’t need anything.   </p><p>“Is he done?”  Lyria asked her. </p><p>“Yes, My Lady.  The bond is complete.  It’s not the same of course.  He’s older but he will be ok.  He still mourns his family and well he should, but he will be alright in time.   </p><p>Lyria breathed a huge sigh of relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tera woke up from sleep about an hour later and looked around.  Rachel happened to be sitting in the chair next to his bed.  Tera felt the difference and knew he had bonded with her.  Rachel reached over and brushed his hair out of his face.  “Are you ok with this?” </p><p>A tear leaked out, but he nodded his head. </p><p>“Oh pup, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s ok.  You were willing to bond me and that means a lot, thank you.”  Tera did his best to smile. </p><p>Rachel smiled back to encourage him.  “Are you hungry?” </p><p>Tera nodded that he was.  </p><p>“Ok, do you mind if I check you first?”  Rachel asked him. </p><p>Tera nodded, “Yes ma’am.”   </p><p>Rachel slipped around to his back and lifted the blanket.  He wasn’t nearly as red anymore and his welts were all but gone.  “I’m going to touch you and I want you to tell me if it hurts.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am” </p><p>Rachel placed her hand on his back in varying places.  “That ok?” </p><p>“It’s a little sore but it doesn’t hurt.” </p><p>“Ok, Tera, I’m going to touch your bottom.  Tell me if it hurts.” </p><p>Tera whined just a little bit.  </p><p>“I know I’m sorry.  I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  But it’s best if we check.” </p><p>Tera nodded, “Yes ma’am.”  And he submitted to it. </p><p>Rachel felt sorry for him, but she had to do it.  Had to check so she should take care of him.  She placed her hand on one side and then the other.  “Any pain?” </p><p>“No ma’am.  Not at all.” </p><p>“Sore?” </p><p>“No, it’s ok.”  Tera replied. </p><p>“Alright that’s good.  Now I’m going to touch your legs.  Same thing.” </p><p>She placed her hand on varying places on his legs and Tera didn’t flinch or move away.  “No pain?” </p><p>“No ma’am.” </p><p>Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.  The effects of last night's whipping were pretty much gone.  “I’m going to bring you some dinner and then we will get you clothed.  Ok?” </p><p>Tera nodded, “Yes ma’am.” </p><p>In just a few minutes Rachel came back with roasted beef, potatoes, carrots and rice.  Tera didn’t realize how hungry he was until he got a whiff of the food.  After he ate Rachel took him to the storeroom where she got his measurements and found pants boots and shirts that would fit him.  The clothes weren’t new, but they were in excellent condition and fit him well.  She got him socks that were thick and would service Tera well.  His boots were waterproof and would keep his feet dry.  She let him get dressed and when he came out, she sat him down for a few minutes to talk to him.   </p><p>“Pup, in a few days you’re going to have to work.  Now listen, work hard.”  Rachel moved over beside him and patted his arm.  “Remember, you are a slave and as such the foreman will be over you out there.  Do what they tell you to do and do it quickly.  You don’t want to make them angry.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”  Tera was earnest in his reply. </p><p>“They can’t just outright whip you, but they will not be above lashing you if they feel you aren’t working hard enough or doing what you should.  You’re new and you will be learning so most of them should be understanding and teach you but there are a couple who don’t care.” </p><p>Tera was starting to panic a little bit.  Rachel tried to comfort him.  “Shhh, it’s ok.  You will be alright.”  She pet his head and Tera leaned into her neck, buried his nose and breathed her scent.  Rachel sighed, she hated this, but he needed to know.  Needed to know what would be expected of him.  “Pup, when male slaves are working, they are not permitted their shirts unless it’s the wintertime.” </p><p>Tera quickly pulled his head back and looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.  “Why?” </p><p>Rachel brushed his wayward hair away from his eyes again.  “It’s so the foreman has quick and easy access to your back.” </p><p>Tera couldn’t take anymore.  He dropped his head into his hands and started to weep.  He was mourning.  Mourning all he had lost.  His freedom, his family and everything that had meant anything to him.  It had all been cruelly taken from him.  Now he was nothing and lived in fear of a whip.  He laid back down on his bed, turned away from Rachel, curled in on himself and continued to weep.   </p><p>Rachel touched Tera’s arm but the pup jerked away.  “I’m sorry Tera.  I don’t know what else to say to you.  I can’t change it, I can’t fix it, I can’t right the wrong that was done.  Not to any of us.  But we are here.  We are better off then most.  I understand you need to mourn but you need to come to grips with this or you won’t survive.”  Rachel got up and left him alone and went out of the slave house.  She found Tom sitting off by the workshop.  She went over to him and sat down.   </p><p>“You alright?”  Tom asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.”   </p><p>“But what?  Is it the pup?”   </p><p>Rachel sighed.  “Tom, if he can’t deal with this he’s not going to survive.  I know this is a new situation but I swear this is turning him bitter.   </p><p>“Do you want me to talk to him?”  Tom asked her. </p><p>“You can try if you want but I don’t know what more can be said to him.”  Rachel sighed, got up and went back to her duties. </p><p>Tom got up and walked into the slave house and there was the pup.  Curled in on himself and weeping.  He went over to the bed and knelt down.  “Pup, I know this is hard for you to accept.  But this is life for us and if you don’t make peace with this it’s going to hinder you and all that’s going to mean for you is more pain.  Is that what you want?” </p><p>Tera swung his head around and said, “No!  But I don’t want to be beaten either.” </p><p>Tom sighed.  “Pup, it’s going to happen.  There are Foremans who don’t care and will lash you for anything.  Just don’t fight it and stop worrying about what you can’t change.  What you really need to worry yourself with is doing what’s asked of you.  Lord Amicus will be watching you so work hard.”  Tom pat him on his arm.  “It will be alright.” </p><p>Three days later Tera was taken out to begin his duties as a worker.  Since he was young and strong, he was taken out to the mill where the loggers were.  Here he would learn to cut down the trees, how to split them, remove the stumps and replanting.  Tera was given to a man named Carl.  He was older and had a kindly face.  From his dress it told Tera that Carl was not a slave but a worker.  Tom quietly told him that Tera was still a pup and to help him as best he could.  Carl’s face fell but nodded his agreement. </p><p>Carl extended his hand to Tera, and he shook it.  “Alright Pup seems I get to be your teacher.”  Carl gave Tera a big smile.  “Have you ever used any logging equipment before?” </p><p>“No sir.”  Tera said back to Carl, he was very timid. </p><p>“Well then, let me show you what to do.” </p><p>For the next two hours Carl showed Tera around and showed him how to use the equipment they would be using.  “Alright Pup, we are gonna take down this tree.  Give me a just a minute here to make sure we are set, and the safety ropes are secured.” </p><p>“Yes sir.”   </p><p>Circling close by was one of the foremen.  Carl saw him and quickly whispered to Tera, “Pup, make sure your busy working.  That foremen right there is one of the crueler ones.   He won’t be above lashing you for no reason.  If he does just do what he tells you to do.  He never gives many, just enough to push his dominance on you.”    </p><p>Tera looked like he was about to panic. </p><p>“Breath Pup, breath.” </p><p>The foremen circled but went on and didn’t stop.   </p><p>Carl breathed a sigh of relief.  “He passed you by Pup.  You’re ok for now.” </p><p>Tera nodded.  He did his best to keep up with Carl the entire day.  He did his best to not make mistakes and he did make a few but Carl was kind to him and some of the other foremen would stop him and show him the proper way again.  They found he was a fast learner and hardly ever needed to be shown something more than twice if that.  Finally, when the day was over, he was shown his way back to the slave house he stayed at, and he collapsed on his bed.  Tired and hungry.  Rachel came over with a plate full of food for him.   </p><p>“Carl tells me you worked hard but had a good day.”  Rachel smiled. </p><p>“Yes ma’am.  I tried to do what you told me to do.”  </p><p>“You did just fine.  No run ins with anyone?” </p><p>Tera shook his head as he swallowed a mouthful of his dinner.  “No ma’am!” </p><p>“Good, maybe they won’t focus on you.  When you get done get yourself cleaned up and lay down.  You need the rest and tomorrow is another day of work for you. “ </p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>